big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
ComicsCreatorz's (PL) Top 10 Favourite Users!
Hello everyone! Today I'll be counting down my favourite users on the Big Nate Comments Wiki. But first, before I start off, I need to say something. Disclaimer! If you aren't on the list, it's either I don't know you too well or we've had a bad history. Do not get sad if I don't put you on the list, I'll try to update this page and you might be on the list! Without further ado, let's get into them! #10 MOOTHU! Moothu's a great guy to talk to, he's pretty funny. He's also one of those old generation commenters in GoComics. The only reason I put him at #10 is that he isn't really that active, so I don't really talk with him often. #9 COMICCOMET! I really like ComicComet, due to the fact he's really funny and contributes a lot to the wiki. I rarely talk to him though. That's why he's #9. #8 YODA! You may be thinking that Yoda should've been at #3 or #4, but the reason I put them at #8 is because in the summer, they were a bit more mature and a nice commenter (who was TheCreeperGoesAwMan) but now they're a little bit less mature. But Yoda's a funny commenter and has a good personality. #7 GARFIELDMN! This may come as a shock to other commenters, but I'm not joking. Garfield makes great polls and is always nice and never gets into drama, he can be funny sometimes too! #6 MINTCREPE! I would've put MintCrepe in #5, but he can be a bit rude sometimes, but he's a funny person in general and has been a little less rude recently. #5 GIANTNATE91! GiantNate91 is a great commenter who's pretty funny and is an awesome commenter who's fun to talk to, he's also a grammar cop like me. #4 HENRY HUDSON GC! I'd actually put Henry in #3, but he's more rude than funny recently and on one part, he's super funny and on another part, he can be rude. Great commenter though. #3 POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE! PET has done so much for the wiki ever since he's become the leader. Very mature unlike a few commenters. One of the best commenters on the wiki. #2 PIGLOVERGOCOMICS! Pig Lover showed me around the wiki and helped me out so much and is super funny sometimes and we share the same interests. Sadly, on November 11 he left. I hope he can come back and manage the wiki, because Pig Lover and Henry would make a good admin duo. Of course, his mental health always comes first. Honourable Mentions These are people who didn't make the list. NEPTUNE7NINJA2COMICS - Hasn't been the nicest to me, also said he was going to demote me without telling anyone. Not really great in my books. SWASIMCOOL - I would put him in the list, but recently he's become rude and has been involved in drama. CROSSDOGGO - I like Cross, but he can annoy me sometimes, great person though. SPYROCLUB - Don't know him that well, and not to mention he said I fasely accused him of badge gaining when I had a screenshot, also known for badge gaining THREE TIMES. GOLDENGLORY4LIFE - Nice person, but he's only 11 while I'm nearly 14, so he's not exactly a commenter I can relate to. LORDNOUR - Hasn't been too active, but nice person. TOPHU31 - ToPhu has calmed down ever since the crisis, but has been a 'meh' commenter to me. BIGNATEBASEBALL - He's a great person, but has gotten into some drama recently. ITSYABOIP-DOG - Don't know them that well, seems nice. Now without further ado, my favourite commenter is.. #1 COMICRATER! ComicRater is the best commenter to talk to and we share so much interests such as the golden and modern age of Big Nate, he's also very funny and always has my back. Thanks for reading! Category:Lists